vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Belladonna
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4-6= |-|Volume 7= Summary Blake Belladonna is one of the main characters and the third character introduced in RWBY. A young woman with long black hair, amber-colored eyes and a black ribbon resembling animal ears on her head, she wields the Gambol Shroud, a katana with a sharpened sheath that has a pistol in the hilt attached to a long ribbon which she uses in the style of kusarigama. In battle, her semblance allows her to create a shadow of herself, an empty copy that distracts or takes hits from enemies for her while she moves in a different direction. Blake has a quiet nature and a love for books. She is a Faunus (a persecuted humanoid race with animal-like features) and a former member of the White Fang, a social rights advocacy group turned extremist paramilitary organization. However, she left in disgust of their violence and joined Beacon Academy to become a Huntress. Blake keeps her Faunus identity a secret by concealing her cat ears because she feels that she is not ready for the attention it would give her if the secret got out and doesn't want the discrimination other Faunus receive from humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Gravity Dust | High 8-C, higher with Gravity Dust | At least High 8-C, higher with Gravity Dust Name: Blake Belladonna Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 | 19 Classification: Faunus (Cat), Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Expert blade-wielder and markswoman, Enhanced Senses (Being a Faunus gives her enhanced hearing and grants her night vision), Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Darkness Manipulation, Duplication (Via Semblance), Energy Projection, Paralysis Inducement (Via Blade Beam), Elemental Manipulation via Dust Rounds (Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Equal to her teammates and should be comparable to Sun, Traded blows with Roman Torchwick), Large Building level with Gravity Dust (Attacks enhanced by Gravity Dust are significantly stronger than the user's normal attacks and are capable of shattering Ice Dust constructs, A Gravity Dust-enhanced attack shattered an Ice Dust construct and sent Roman Torchwick flying) | Large Building level (Sliced off parts of the Sea Dragon's right wing), higher with Gravity Dust | At least Large Building level (Fought alongside Qrow Branwen against the Grimm Sphinx, and could exchange attacks with Adam Taurus. Comparable to Ruby, who could stagger the Atlesean Colossus with her attacks), higher with Gravity Dust Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Yang Xiao Long, and had her speed complimented by Sun Wukong. Can react to the Spider Droid's bullets and dodge Roman's explosive slugs, as well as evade missiles) | Hypersonic+ (Dodged the Sea Dragon's lightning breath and is comparable to, if not faster than Sun Wukong, who could intercept the same attack while jumping) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: Building level+ (Tanked an energy beam that blew off a large metal door and sent [[Adam Taurus] and her flying across the building]. Survived an explosive from Roman Torchwick's gun, which can shoot shells that can knock Ruby Rose out cold), Large Building level with Aura (Allows her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) and Ice Dust (Roman couldnt break her Ice Dust constructs) | Large Building level (Can tank kicks from Ilia Amitola, who can fight evenly with Sun Wukong), higher with Aura and Ice Dust | At least Large Building level (Took a number of attacks from Adam), higher with Aura and Ice Dust Stamina: Hunted Grimm alongside the rest of team RWBY for an entire day. Lasted a decent length of time against Adam in her second fight with him, and has engaged in a number of intense fights that lasted minutes without getting visibly tired Range: Extended melee range with the Gambol Shroud in katana mode. Several meters in chain form. Hundreds of meters in pistol mode and with Blade Beam. Standard Equipment: Gambol Shroud, Dust Ammunition Intelligence: Above average (Having been a member of the White Fang at a young age, Blake is very skilled in multiple forms of combat, mostly using Gambol Shroud in slashing through hordes of enemies with startling speed and deflecting incoming gunfire with the sword and sheathe alone, and is well adept using her weapon as a conduit for her Aura: generating shockwaves with her swings to augment her blows. She is skilled at using her weapon in gun and sickle mode to their fullest effect in tandem with her combat skills against multiple Grimm and White Fang members, as well as use her Semblance to trick her opponents, like she did against Roman Torchwick combining her Semblance with multiple Dust ammunition and pinned him down. Due to her former status as a White Fang member, she is also skilled in assassination, espionage and trickery on various missions. She also extensive book knowledge from her reading and studying. After the Fall of Beacon, Blake has developed leadership skills, inspiring the Faunus in Menagerie to stand against Adam.) Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blake Semblance Violet.gif X8ivJEj pAp01IyNDNYz QpKyykMt-1tu1vTsOn7ZvPV KSCXmMGbA2YdYgoQTLEyYUh0X-0.gif *'Gambol Shroud:' Blake's weapon is the Gambol Shroud, a set of two swords consisting of a katana, used as a primary sword, and a large cleaver, which is used as a sheathe. The essence of the two weapon components is that they fit together as one, but come apart to be two, so that they are compact for easier carrying. The katana also has a compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt, allowing it to be used as a ranged weapon or for the recoil to be used to swing or anchor the blade. When in pistol form, Blake wraps a black ribbon tied to her right arm around Gambol Shroud's trigger, allowing her to freely swing it around in a way similar to a kusarigama. In this form, her fighting style is somewhat similar to that of Ruby Rose, as both girls use the recoil from the firearm to increase the velocity of their weapon. The ribbon has been shown to be very strong, durable and elastic, as it has been reliably used as both a slingshot and a grappling hook. However, at the end of Volume 6, it was destroyed by Adam Taurus. **'Dust Abilities:' Specialized Dust cartridges can be inserted into Gambol Shroud to modify the effects of her bullets, giving them elemental properties based on the type of Dust being used. This Dust can also alter Blake's Semblance, changing her Shadows into more than just mere afterimages, in a manner not dissimilar to Weiss Schnee's weapon, Myrtenaster. The form her Shadows take on depends on the element of Blake's choosing, significantly increasing her Semblance's tactical applications. ***'Fire Dust:' Changes Blake's Shadow into a fire bomb that explodes violently when it detonates, damaging enemies. ***'Earth Dust:' Changes Blake's Shadow into a stone statue, which can be used as cover and defense from attacks, or to create a small earthquake that knocks back and stuns enemies. ***'Ice Dust:' Changes Blake's Shadow into an ice sculpture, which with correct timing can trap enemy weapons inside, or freeze them entirely if they are close enough. ***'Violet Dust:' Changes Blake's Shadow into a dark haze, lingering longer than her normal clones and blocking people's vision. **'Shadow Strike:' Blake dashes at the enemy, slashing them and creating clones that deal followup slashes, up to five times in a row. **'Blade Beam:' Blake launches a horizontal beam from her sword that passes through and stuns enemies. She can fire up to three of these beams from her sword simultaneously. tumblr_inline_okipomgHK11tbmjie_500.gif|Blake's Semblance Ice Dust.gif|Ice Dust Blake_Combat_Ready_Cards_05.jpg|Fire Dust *'Semblance: Shadow:' Blake's Semblance allows her to create Shadow-clones. These clones can be used by Blake to either distract, shield, or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time. These copies are not just illusions and have some substance to them, as Blake has demonstrated the ability to jump off of them and use them to exert force on herself as a means of reaching greater heights. It is unknown exactly how long a shadow copy can appear for or how far away from Blake they can exist. So far, they have only appeared in Blake's immediate area, normally right next to her. Key: Vol 1-3 | Vol 4-5 | Vol 6 Onwards Gallery Blake_Belladonna_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Blake Belladonna in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Manga Blake.png|Blake in the Manga Amity arena website blake belladonna.png|Blake Belladonna in RWBY: Amity Arena Rwby_bilibili_blake_belladonna.png|Blake in the Bilibili Mobile Game Blake_Combat_Ready_Cards_02.jpg|Blake in RWBY: Combat Ready Others Notable Victories: Genji (Overwatch) Genji’s profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Blake was used, Speed was Equalized) Fumikage Tokoyami (My Hero Academia) Fumikage 's Profile (Note: Vol 1-3 Blake was used, Speed was Equalized and battle took place at Sunset) Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Zuko's Profile (Note: Volume 1-3 Blake and Season 2 Zuko were used, Speed was Equalized) Hamsuke (Overlord) Hamsuke's Profile (Note: Volumes 1-3 Blake was used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Enid's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Blake was used and Speed was Equalized) Booker DeWitt (BioShock) Booker's Profile (8-C versions of both were used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Cats Category:Shadow Users Category:Hunters Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gun Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Faunus Category:Afterimage Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users Category:Catgirls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 8